


Voice Of Soul

by FixedStarAnnie416



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Missing Farrier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 法瑞尔离开了，柯林斯出现了幻听一个未完成的存档





	Voice Of Soul

“说说当时的情况吧，Collins先生。”

逼仄的小房间里只有一张桌子和三把椅子，Collins坐在一位军官和一位心理医生的对面，金色的脑袋无生气的耷拉着，双眼无神的盯着自己搭在腿上的手。沉默填满了这个苍白的长方体空间，Collins连呼吸都快没了声音，仿佛被抽走了所有力气，不直接摔在地上是他最后的坚持。  
对面年长的军官和心理医生对视一眼，这种情况他们遇得多了，毕竟他们正身处战争，精神崩溃的人每天都不缺，打开身后的门，还有更多的人等着被他们点名。但面前的是Collins，他们不能失去的王牌飞行员，从敦刻尔克回来，在不列颠之战追平上一位王牌飞行员farrier战绩的空军中尉。  
时间在流逝，他沉默的每一秒都可能有一个飞行员坠机，他们都清楚Collins需要时间，但他们也清楚这也是现在最紧缺的东西。  
“Collins。”医生开口了，平静地、温和地叫了面前仿佛缺了灵魂的人，然后意外地看到这位飞行员浑身一颤，犹犹豫豫地抬起了头。  
军官吸了一口凉气，他曾经见到过Collins，基地墙壁上的照片里是笑得青涩的金发大男孩，收到十字勋章的时候是沉稳的王牌飞行员，但现在的Collins，失去了所有的活力，取而代之的是满脸的憔悴，眼神飘忽着甚至不敢直视他们任何一个人。  
“我……”Collins终于出了声，军官稍稍松了口气，但过分沙哑的声音还是让他无法忽视。  
“我脑子里总有一种声音，”像是没意识到自己的声音有什么异常，Collins继续说着，“当它响起的时候，我……我没法控制我自己……”  
他的声音戛然而止，双唇紧紧地抿着，


End file.
